Harry Potter's Log
by Tabula Rasa
Summary: {One shot} Harry Potter's nightime log while he's at Hermione's and Malfoy Mansion is 2 blocks away. This is his recordings of what goes on there at night. {Remus/Narcissa, Draco/Cho, Harry/Cho, etc}


**Harry Potter's Log**

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR.   
  


"Hi Harry! Hi Ron!" Hermione said as she flung open the door, "Glad you guys could stay."

"Thanks for inviting us, Hermione." Harry said. Meanwhile, Ron was gaping.

"Hermione, you are one filthy rich girl!"

"I am not filthy!" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Figuratively speaking, of course." Ron said, "You could give Malfoy a run for his money."

"Speaking of Malfoy," Hermione said with a sour look, "Guess who lives two blocks away?"

"Can you see the house from any room?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yeah, the one you're staying in, Harry." Hermione said.

"I need paper and pens!" Harry said, running up to his room which Mrs. Granger had pointed out.   
  


"Umm..here's paper and pens, Harry." It was many hours later, sometime around ten and Hermione handed Harry a collection of gel pens and some black-paper book.

"Thanks."   
  
  
  
  


1:00 a.m. - Nothing yet.   
1:01 - still nothing of interest   
1:02 - _still_ nothing of interest   
1:03 - this is boring   
1:04 - this gel pen is cool   
1:05 - I have to go to the bathroom...   
1:06 - But I have to watch for suspicious activity.   
1:07 - Hell with it. Be back in a sec.   
1:09 - make that two minutes. _Still_ nothing of interest.   
1:10 - who's bright idea was it to get me black paper with gel pens?   
1:11 - AUGH! A killer bird just flew by the window!   
1:12 - Oh. It's just Hedwig. With a letter. From Sirius.   
1:13 - YAY! Rejoice, citizens for all is right in the world of Potterville! ....well, not exactly.   
1:16 - Sirius....is....in....Canada....   
1:17 - Sirius....has...a...wife....in....Canada....   
1:18 - Sirius....has...a...daughter...._and_....a....wife....in....Canada.....   
1:19 - Oooodddddddd....   
1:20 - There's a picture...   
1:21 - Whoa! Sirius's daughter is hot!   
1:22 - How did Hedwig know I was here?   
1:23 - Wait...she's an owl. Therefore, she is intelligent.   
1:24 - There is no sign of activity at Malfoy Mansion.   
1:25 - I'm bored. Excuse any doodles after this.   
1:26 - Maybe I should get out my Invisibility Cloak and go scout it out...on my Firebolt!   
1:27 - Yes! That's a perfect plan!   
1:30 - Am outside, on Firebolt. Under Cloak. Now writing with a hot pink gel pen since I left the silver one in the house.   
1:32 - Am circling over Malfoy Manor. Still nothing of interest.   
1:33 - Bo-ring!   
1:34 - I have to go the bathroom....again....   
1:39 - Rosebushes are not fun to go to the bathroom in.   
1:40 - Ouch....wait a sec....   
1:41 - **_DEATH EATER ALERT!!!!!!_**   
1:42 - Maybe I'll go back to the house now...

1:43 - Crap! I dropped the pink gel pen! Hermione's gonna kill me!   
1:44 - AUGH! It landed on Voldemort's head! Double crap!   
1:45 - %*^$%^ P(()&&(%&% 7)*_&^%^8i (*6&*^(() &%^&*)*() $%&^*&*(0 %%&(( 7)()779-(*^^*%%^*   
1:47 - This is the dialogue which followed me dropping the pen:   
Voldemort: What the hell? Okay, Malfoy!   
Lucius: Yes, my Lord?   
V: Who the hell dropped a hot pink gel pen on my head?   
L: Umm....my wife has quite a collection of them.   
V: And is she in the habit of flinging them out windows?   
L: When she's pissed at me, yes.   
V: So I take it she's "pissed" at you.   
L: Yes.   
1:52 - I was trying to muffle my curses and laughter.   
1:53 - Heading back to the house.   
1:54 - Am getting quite tired.   
1:55 - Am back inside house.   
1:56 - Am falling aslee   


{Drool mark that is not visible on computer screen here}   


2:23 - WTF?!?!?! There's a drool mark! Damn! I must've dozed off!   
2:24 - There is rustling in the rosebushes...eep....   
2:25 - Oh, it's just Crookshanks. He looks hacked off.   
2:26 - What happened to my green gel pen? This is blue.   
2:27 - Ah, oh well.   
2:28 - Cannot see anything at Malfoy Manor.   
2:29 - Getting out Omnioculars.   
2:30 - Can see through Malfoy Manor's windows.   
2:31 - WTF?!?!? Lupin? With Narcissa? AUGH!!!   
2:32 - MY EYES!!!! AUGH!!! LUPIN!!! AND NARCISSA!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
2:33 - I did not know the human body was that flexible. Whoa....   
  
  
  


3:47 - Switching gaze to lower rooms. Closing jaw. Un-popping eyes.   
3:48 - Damn, these gel pens run out fast. Must speak to Hermione about that.   
3:49 - See...no Death Eaters...Damn. I'm late.   
3:50 - See...._Cho!?!?!?! WTF?!?!?!? With **Malfoy**?!?!?! WTF?!?!?!??! SNOGGING!?!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?_   
3:52 - $%&R* )__(*%&#$ ^**( %^$ && (& $ %& *) _ *_ %^*^ ( &( **)( % %*^ ^ *_( (__) &* ^&*% ( )() *+)( ^* &^9   
3:54 - Memo to self: Kill Draco.   
3:55 - Heeeyyy...How come Cho's gone out with Malfoy _and _Cedric? They were both Seekers...hmmm....   
3:56 - More importantly, why the hell won't she go out with me?!?!?!   
3:57 - I mean, even though I'm short, scrawny, wear glasses, have messy hair, a scar and a huge zit on my nose that appeared yesterday, I _am_ the Boy Who Lived!   
3:58 - Ah, I'll go out with Ginny.   
3:49 - Must...stay....awa   


8:43 - AUGH!!! I slept!!! NOOOOO!!!! My nightime watches are ruined!!!   
8:44 - Hermione's parents are calling me for breakfast. More later.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


More later! Ciao!   
  



End file.
